This invention relates to a candy product which comprises a device for holding a piece of candy, such as a lollipop, and for dispensing a stream of flavored liquid droplets onto the candy to create a pleasing taste sensation.
Various devices exist which combine a candy product with a liquid dispenser in which the candy and liquid are consumed together. The addition of liquid allows a consumer to adjust the taste of the candy to his or her preference by dispensing varying amounts of liquid onto the candy, thereby altering its flavor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,527 to Coleman discloses a device which dispenses liquid from a reservoir onto a candy product. The liquid is dispensed by applying a squeezing force to the liquid reservoir, or by applying a rotary force to a threaded shaft, forcing the liquid onto the candy via channels in the candy.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,187,352 to Crosbie discloses a device which dispenses liquid from a reservoir via a spray mechanism. The liquid is sprayed directly into the mouth of a consumer to provide a cooling effect after consuming hot-flavored candy.
Briefly, a candy product according to the invention comprises a housing having separate chambers for holding a piece of hard candy and a compressible juice bottle containing a flavored liquid. The hard candy is secured to a candy holder which can be placed in the lower chamber of the housing and removed for consumption. The juice bottle is made of a pliable material which is accessible through openings in the housing so that an external squeezing force can be applied to the bottle to dispense liquid droplets onto the candy.